There's no solution
by Salamandra Black
Summary: Drabbles de la preciosa y perfecta canción de SUM41, uno por cada frase. Slash, Sirius x Remus.
1. Chapter 1

**_Maybe nothing else will never be so clear_**

Es una tarde de finales de otoño y Sirius le mira. Porque quiere y porque puede. Tumbado en su cama con un cómic de los cuatro fantásticos cubriendo la novela de Arthur Conan Doyle que el mismo Remus le ha prestado, los Beatles sonando de fondo, y no encuentra otra cosa mejor que hacer que mirarle. Joder, tampoco necesita una excusa. ¿O si? La verdad es que Remus es interesante. Hace a penas unas semanas que han comenzado el curso y ya está repasando los apuntes, el pelo desordenado le tapa parcialmente la cara, que esconde entre el libro. Se frota la nariz y se baja aún más las mangas de su jersey. No hace tanto frío en realidad, pero Remus siente devoción por la ropa grande y holgada, y tiene cicatrices que nadie quiere que vea. Así que ya sea verano o invierno, primavera u otoño, siempre lleva unas cuántas capas de ropa de más. No cómo Sirius, obviamente. Él apura el verano cómo quien apura un vaso de vodka, sin camiseta y a veces tan sólo con el pantalón del pijama o en calzoncillos, paseándose medio desnudo por la habitación, porque según él _sería un crimen privaros de mi cuerpo, yo lo considero un servicio público. _Remus no podría estar más de acuerdo, pero por supuesto no dice nada. Claro. _Bendita tortura. _Pasa las páginas con lentitud, consciente de que Sirius le está mirando fijamente, pero no va a caer en su juego, ah no. Que se busque otro hueso si es lo que quiere. _  
_

- ¿Por qué no estás estudiando en la biblioteca? -pregunta sin apartar la vista del otro.

- También es mi habitación, Sirius -pasa otra página, tranquilo, calmado. Si Sirius es un mar embravecido, Remus son las olas en calma. La llama y la espada que claudica sin dañar su filo.

-No es que molestes ni nada, pero normalmente sueles estudiar con Lily en la biblioteca y puede que ella esté enferma o que haya dejado el castillo para fugarse con su amor, y tío, si pasa eso a James le va a dar un ataque. Ya sabes, mi deber cómo amigo es informar y estar al tanto, podría equivocarme y decírselo mal por error -parece que se lo piensa, la cara de James en un estado de reflejando puro terror le hace soltar una carcajada- no estaría mal.

-¿Y qué haces tú que no estás con James y Peter? -Sirius retoma su lectura, más bien hace cómo que lee y se encoje de hombros.

- Están en el campo de quiddich, pero me apetecía leer -se pasa una mano por el pelo- Además alguien tiene que vigilarte, no sea que la luna llegue antes de lo previsto y te transformes en lobo.

_Quería estar aquí contigo. __Nunca paso el suficiente tiempo a tu lado._

- De acuerdo -Remus esconde una sonrisa, captando el mensaje. Hay una especie de lenguaje secreto que debes entender si quieres comunicarte mínimamente con Sirius Black, y es que todo lo que dice tiene doble intención. Hace tiempo que Remus aprendió su lenguaje, y es por eso que no puede evitar ruborizarse y sentir calor. Joder, Sirius.

_Sigues estando muy lejos, Sirius. _

- Vale - la página ha dejado de ser tan interesante cómo para perder el tiempo tratando de disimular con ella, así que deja el cómic a un lado de la cama. Se levanta en silencio y se tumba al lado de Remus. Este le hace sitio sin protestar, ningún comentario ni un _quita chuco que estoy estudiando. _Sólo ellos dos, sólo Remus y Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Or maybe that's only my fear **_

Varita en mano, cargando más libros de los que debería estar permitido llevar, Remus se dirige a su siguiente clase. Escogió Aritmancia porque sonaba a nombre científico, y le gustan las cosas con lógica. Al menos la lógica que se pueda tener en un colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Sirius prefirió Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas _Hipogrifos y Dragones Remus!. _James eligió la misma porque según él prefería estar al aire libre en lugar de dentro de un aula oscura, triste, aburrida y deprimente. Obviamente Remus replicó que _no todas las clases son aburridas y deprimentes. _Y obviamente James y Sirius le miraron con idénticas expresiones de horror en su cara. Peter, bueno, él siguió a James cómo una lapa, y el resto es historia. Así que el joven hombre lobo se disponía a ir a la única clase que no compartía con sus amigos, la única (todo sea dicho) en la que podía prestar atención sin que nadie hiciera gamberradas.

- Eh, Lupin! -la voz de Malfoy le llega desde detrás y se gira, esperando encontrárselo rodeado de sus secuaces, pero por primera vez no es así. Esta vez, Lucius va solo.

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? Remus frunce el ceño al pronunciar su nombre. A diferencia de Sirius, él no siente un odio inmenso hacia todo lo Slytherin, pero es perfectamente consciente del sentimiento que inspiran para la casa los sangre sucias y mestizos. Por no decir los hombres lobo, pero eso él no lo sabe.

- Veo que no están tus amiguitos para protegerte -sonríe y Remus apresura el paso, pero Lucius le sujeta del brazo con fuerza- sólo quería advertirte.

- ¿Advertirme de qué exactamente?

- Del final inevitable -otra vez ese estúpido porte de superioridad- al final sólo quedarán quienes merezcan usar la magia de verdad.

- Oh, déjame adivinar. Esos son sólo los sangre limpia -pone los ojos en blanco- os creéis superiores por pertenecer a una categoría selecta de magos, pero al fin y al cabo podéis hacer exactamente lo mismo que todos. La magia no es selectiva, se nace con ella, y tienen la misma capacidad un mestizo que alguien con generaciones de antepasados mágicos. Eso es lo que os molesta. ¿Realmente os creéis mejores por tener la sangre más o menos pura? Me dais pena -suelta todo esto muy rápidamente. Ya está, lo ha dicho. Se siente bien.

- ¿Esas son tus excusas? ¿Todos somos iguales y nadie es superior? En todas partes los hay mejores y peores, mi linaje, por suerte, está impoluto.

- Ya me has retenido suficiente, suéltame. No quiero oír más tonterías -forcejea pero el rubio no le suelta, le mira a los ojos y se queda helado. Porque la mirada de Malfoy no es la de un adolescente haciendo bravuconerías, sino la de alguien seguro de sus planes y que no tiene miedo a descubrirse en público.

- Escúchame asqueroso mestizo -sisea, y en su voz Remus percibe veneno pero se encuentra paralizado y no consigue replicar- Hay una guerra en ciernes. Yo lo se, tú lo sabes, Dumbledore y el Ministro de Magia lo saben. Es un hecho que ni Potter ni el traidor a la sangre Black pueden cambiar, y ellos no estarán ahí para protegerte siempre. No sólo somos Slytherin, hay más, muchísimos más magos competentes, capaces de borrar a quienes no son dignos de la faz de la tierra. Ese día está más cerca de lo que crees. Y cuándo estés sangrando en el campo de batalla y veas a todos tus seres queridos morir en manos del Señor Tenebroso, recordarás estas palabras -sonríe satisfecho- al final sólo quedarán los puros.

Cuándo finalmente Lucius lo suelta y se marcha, Remus tarda un buen rato en recuperar el control de su cuerpo. _Estoy temblando. No puede ser cierto todo lo que dice no son más que tonterías que se inventan para asustar. _Esa noche no consigue dormir. No le cuenta el incidente a nadie, ni siquiera a Sirius. Precisamente él haría un precioso cuadro de tonos morados y rojos a la cara de Malfoy, y Gryffindor ya ha perdido suficientes puntos.

Lo que no sabe es que en la cama de al lado un Sirius diferente, más maduro y cansado por la guerra y la implicación de su familia en esta, se desvela en silencio. Está preocupado. Él más que nadie sabe de lo que son capaces los Black. Y se jura a si mismo por Merlín y todo lo que más quiere que no permitirá que toquen a Remus. Es más que su amigo, más que familia. James es cómo un hermano para él y Remus es simplemente Remus.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Just for one day I'd like to dissapear_**

Si al pasar por el pasillo contiguo a la sala de Gryffindor apartas un poco el retrato del caballero y la dama, este da paso a unas escaleras larguísimas que conducen a la torre de astronomía, y después de estas a un desván secreto. La primera vez que un Sirius de doce años subió por esos peldaños, pelo alborotado y ojos anhelantes de una aventura, estos le parecieron enormes e interminables. Recordaba haber llegado hasta arriba casi sin aliento y apoyarse en la fría piedra, para contemplar encantado el lugar desde dónde se veía todo: los terrenos de Hogwarts, el bosque oscuro y más allá, colinas escocesas repletas de verde.

Los Merodeadores tienen una especie de regla no escrita, que consiste en contárselo todo los unos a los otros. Todo. Cómo cuándo James besó por primera vez a Hannah de Hufflepuff, rubia y de grandes ojos verdes, y luego pasó una semana entera sin poder dormir a causa de ello. Sirius le consoló diciéndole que estaba bien, qué el primer beso está sobrevalorado, que la tal Hannah no estaba nada mal para una primera conquista y no es para tanto.

- Ya, pero no es Lily -respondió el chico desanimado. Y Sirius, muy a su pesar, tuvo que darle la razón. Por primera vez pensó en ello, aunque no le dio muchas vueltas al tema: al fin y al cabo, querer cómo quiere James Potter no puede ser sano. Fin de la historia.

El caso es que Sirius ha incumplido esta norma _deliberadamente_, no sin ciertos remordimientos. Este lugar le pertenece única y exclusivamente a él, Sirius Black, alborotador y don juan profesional. Se tumba en el suelo boca arriba, manos detrás de la cabeza, y observa el cielo estrellado disfrutando del aire frío de la noche. _A Remus le gustaría este sitio, probablemente. _Sonríe al pensar en el licántropo observando la luna y citando poemas que cree que Sirius no entiende ni ha leído en su vida (cuándo el hecho es que sí, lo ha hecho y le han gustado bastante, pero esto no va a admitirlo nunca). Porque a su amigo le gustan los poemas y las metáforas, y a él le gustan el Quiddich y las tías mayores. Siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será.

Últimamente piensa mucho en Remus, en qué estará haciendo por ahí solo sin vigilancia. _Pero bueno, no es cómo si la necesitara, todos sabemos que es un recatado integral. ¿O no? _

Gruñe. Le gustaría descubrirlo.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Maybe I'll find out something new, maybe I'll end up just like you_**

Cuándo se levanta por las mañanas, lo primero que Remus hace es abrir las cortinas. De par en par, para que entre toda la luz del día. Haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de sus tres amigos, que todavía apuran los últimos minutos de sueño, y los constantes _Lupin muérete_ cortesía de mañana le da por ponerse a pensar más temprano de lo habitual, tumbado en su cama. Lleva semanas con un mal presentimiento, ese constante malestar de que algo está sucediendo o a punto de ocurrir. Es un lobo, huele el peligro a kilómetros de distancia, y podría decir con total seguridad que su vida va a cambiar. Ya no habrán más mañanas tranquilas cómo esas. Sin hacer ruido se desliza fuera de la cama, pasa al lado de la de Sirius (que ronca profundamente, tanto que en opinión suya le debe oír hasta Dumbledore en la otra punta del castillo) y se asoma a la ventana. Todavía no ha amanecido, pero en el cielo se pueden apreciar los trazos del sol y un nuevo día se alza por detrás de las montañas. Las nubes adquieren un curioso tono rosado, semejante al algodón de azúcar, que hacen que a Remus le den ganas de alcanzarlas y llevarse a la boca ese suave tejido.

-En qué piensas. -Sirius se ha escabullido de la cama y ahora se encuentra a su lado, parpadeando aún medio dormido y con una sonrisa cansada en la cara. Está guapo, mucho. _Todo sería más fácil si el condenado no tuviera motivos para presumir, pero es que mírale._ Bosteza y se echa el pelo hacia atrás sin ganas.

- En las nubes, me gustaría comerlas -Sirius suelta una carcajada perruna y le mira divertido- qué pasa, me gustan.

- Ya, seguro que sí. Conozco esa expresión en tu cara, Lunático. Dime qué te pasa -el tono es despreocupado, pero tiene un matiz serio que Remus no puede ignorar. Suspira y se estira las mangas del jersey, un gesto muy usual en él.

- Dentro de poco ya no será posible hacer esto. Hablar cómo si nada, un mestizo y un sangre limpia -Sirius abre la boca para replicar pero Remus sigue antes de que le interrumpan- y no, no me refiero a ti ni a James. Hay más gente en Slytherin que está volviendo a los viejos conflictos. Dicen que hay un señor tenebroso, con el poder suficiente para..

El licántropo no llega a terminar la frase, porque de repente siente los brazos de Sirius rodeándole y atrayéndolo hacia si. Nunca ha sido muy de palabras, prefiere actuar a hablar, y en este caso no ha sido diferente. Remus lo sabe. Respira su olor, un poco a cigarrillos y a noches en vela, nota que también está preocupado pero trata de esconderlo. Por él.

- Yo también he pensado en ello. Que pronto mi familia tomará partido en la guerra y me obligarán a hacer lo mismo. Pero no lo haré. Así finalmente se darán cuenta de que no soy cómo ellos. No pienso dejar que os hagan algo, ni a ti ni a Lily. Puedo ser amigo de quien me de la gana y lo mismo digo por James. ¿Te crees que no daríamos nuestras vidas por ti?

- Yo también daría mi vida por vosotros, sin dudarlo un instante -Remus se separa un poco y le mira. Y sonríe cuándo comprende que Sirius lo ha entendido, que ha captado el mensaje escondido entre líneas. Lo que no se espera es que este le empuje suavemente contra la pared y, sin enterarse de cuándo o cómo lo ha hecho, le besa sujetándole el mentón. Es un beso espontáneo, un tanto brusco cómo el mismo Sirius, que hace que Remus tarde unos segundos en reaccionar hasta que corresponde y se condena a si mismo. Maldito Sirius, maldita existencia y maldita guerra. Están perdidos el uno en el otro, definitivamente. Ya no tiene remedio.

_Yo también daría mi vida por ti, Canuto._


End file.
